


More than just an offer

by VoodooArt



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Loki: Agent of Asgard, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Foreplay, Guilt, M/M, Neck Kissing, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoodooArt/pseuds/VoodooArt
Summary: Set during the time frame of after the Avengers movie and during Iron Man 3 when Tony Stark is struggling mentally. Written mostly from Tony's point of view as I find his inner struggles interesting to write about.He has a visit from Loki during one of his sleepless nights which stays as a sleepless night.





	More than just an offer

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one off smut story I just needed to get down on 'paper'. Enjoy. Possible inkling to do a second one. 
> 
> (not proofread as of yet)

Post traumatic stress disorder also known as PTSD, it was a bitch. Tony frowned, how could he Tony Stark have such a mental health disorder, well apart from the fact of fighting aliens up close and personal from a fricking another world. And not to mention grabbing a nuclear weapon in your own metal hands and knowing full well you was going die as you hurled yourself through a wormho... Woah there it was again, the racing heart, the pain in the chest. Tony's hands shot to his chest, it was heaving, throat felt like it was closing. "Sir, you seem to be having.." Tony cut him off "I know, thanks for the obvious Jarvis" he had snapped, he knew he had snapped at him, it's not like he had feelings but it wasn't like him to lose his cool like this, he was usually.. Cool. "I am cool" he tried to straighten up, his usually slick voice coming out as a strangle. He gave up, collapsed on the settee, yes, once again he wasn't sleeping in his bed, Peppa had forbid it. Not that he slept anyway, not since that day. You could tell, there was bags under his eyes now and his hair was unkempt and sticking out at odd angles, even his beard was looking a little unkept, not that he couldn't pull off the rough guy look. He closed his tired eyes, he wouldn't sleep though, not without those damn images penetrating his thoughts. Yes, penetrating, he hadn't done that in a while either, probably another reason Peppa didn't care if he slept in the same bed or not. He sighed. He looked down at himself, bare chested, wearing a pair of baggy pyjama bottoms that hid his shame. If only all those girls knew now that Tony Stark couldn't even get it up. He was a ghost of himself, a panicked, unsexed mess of a man but he did well to hide it behind jokes and fake smiles. Peppa knew there was something wrong but everyone knew they couldn't help unless Tony admitted it and was ready to get help.

Another swig of a bottle of Jack Daniels, or two, no he shouldn't be drinking, no it didn't help his state of mind but who was going to stop him? "Sir, your alcohol level is rising to 46. I advise you to rehydrate with something a little less strong" Jarvis sounded disapproving of Tony's abuse of his body. Tony grunted and waved his arm as if to dismiss his faithful and somehow caring AI. And rebelliously took another drink of his quickly lowering bottle.

He must have passed out, probably not fallen asleep, when he jumped awake. There was a thunderstorm outside and lightning lit up his room and.. Holy shit! he thought he saw the devilish grin of Loki smiling at him lit up in the flash of lightening in his room. From his little jump scare and unstable drunken body it felt like he was falling through the wormhole again, well he was falling but falling face first off the sofa. There he goes again, laid face first on his living room floor having a panic attack. Of course Loki wasn't there, idiot, idiot brain. He silently cursed himself, wanted to smack his head into the floor, why was his brain so amazing yet torturous?  
He froze, his muscles screaming in fear as something touched him, he almost summoned his suit to his aid, but that was probably a bad idea if it was Peppa, nope he didn't want to do that again. Slender fingers stroked his hair, gentle soothing strokes, it began to calm him. All the bad images washed away. They tickled down over his neck making the hairs there stand on end, in a good way. They danced circles over his clammy skin, traced his spine up and down, made him shudder with something he hadn't felt for awhile. He coughed "erm, as much as I am enjoying this, which I am, I think I'd better get up off my face" he went to push himself up slowly but Peppa, he guessed it was Peppa, of course it was her, why was he even discussing this with himself, anyway, she pushed him back down. He felt her weight sit on his lower back, her hands still exploring. Well, this was new, but new wasn't always bad he thought. He allowed her to tangle a hand in his locks, the breath was raising excitement at his neck and ear. Her breath felt cold, unusual, but he was going to run with it, it tingled the skin there and he had to fight every urge to not flip himself over and kiss her. He wasn't sure what he had done to deserve this, in fact he had been an arse to her since that day. With some good reason though he stuck up for himself in his own head, I mean whose loved one doesn't answer the phone when their partner is about to die saving the world for christ sake!? Oh, wait he was losing his arousal again focusing on the wrong things, damn him and his overactive genius brain.  
Teeth grazed along his shoulder, up the side of his neck. Oh, there it was again, his arousal. The nips and bites carried on around his neck, soft lips sucking at the tender flesh it left there. It was probably marking him but at this point he didn't care, not that Tony cares about anything that other people thought. A hand ghosted around his side at his waist band fingers dangerously close to touching right where he wanted them to but not able to due to him being laid on his stomach. "Can we stop with the teasing now, I've learnt my lesson. I've been a preoccupied unattentive ass" Tony said but the assailant on his back seemed to have other ideas. His head was pulled back by the hair and he gritted his teeth not giving the satisfaction of him making a noise. "OK, OK, I deserve that, I suppose" he was slurring slightly still from not following Jarvis's advice and drinking some water to sober up. A silk feeling material was wrapped over his eyes. The pressure holding him down was released and he sat himself up against the sofa and behaving for once he did not remove the blind fold.  
Ravenous lips clashed with his, clumsy desperate tongues slid over each other as they both slipped into a lust fuelled kiss. The other broke away but not without grabbing his lower lip in between teeth. Tony was literally panting with want now "I can't wait anymore Peppa, sorry it's been too long. I'm gunna grab you ravage you. Maybe all night long in fact" he was so uncomfortably hard, he couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. His cocky grin fell away as he heard the other's voice reply. "Promises, promises Stark" the slick smooth voice of Loki washed over him. Loki eyed his prize and noted his shocked expression. "Oh, don't stop now Stark I thought you was enjoying it? I mean if you prefer I can look like her?" he toyed with Tony's own words and played with his emotions.

Tony pushed his blindfold up to reveal his enemy and his friend's brother, Loki standing right there in front of him. It was a confusing and humiliating situation. "Don't worry Stark, I'm sure many men would feel the same when touched by a God" he motioned towards Tony's pajamas where already there was a patch of precum showing and his obvious arousal. In a typical Tony fashion he tried to divert to jokes "you're telling me you haven't got up in what feels like months and you do it for this puny demi God" he scolded his own penis in a mock fashion "traitor" he whispered at it. He tried to push his manhood down with one hand, willing his erection to stop showing him up and go away. "Wait, wait the issue here is you've turned up at my house and YOU started it. Not that I'm not used to people throwing themselves at Iron Man but I didn't take you as a fan" he flashed him one of those award winning grins despite the situation "oh and also Jarvis, the issue is why did you not alert me or security?" he accusingly asked his artificial intelligence friend. "I did try to alert you sir but you was, how do you put it, out cold. And he was not posing a threat." Tony rolled his eyes inwardly cursing that Jarvis was as sarcastic and cocky as himself. He confidently stood facing the frost giant but his new lust filled eyes was seeing his enemy in a whole new light. The male was slender yet he knew he was strong so there was probably a well toned body beneath his green and gold attire. His eyes were bright and fiesty, full of mischief on a sharp angled and moonlit pale face. Tony bit his lip in confusion as he lingered on the man's soft smirking lips. Loki raised a fine brow. "You know it's rude to stare Stark". Loki bravely approached the for once silent Tony Stark and draped a long arm around his shoulders "you know I never did get that drink" he was steering Tony towards the bar where two glasses where already placed out. How long had Loki been here? Tony was also glad his body had physically calmed down now after all the talking but he was hyper aware of the amount of contact between them as they walked. Loki was leaning into him, his face looking at him, gauging the man's reaction. Loose dark hair tickled Tony's skin, he tried to ignore it, ignore the fact that also Loki was tickling his pointing finger on his shoulder.  
"Well, as much as this was a nice unexpected visit, you can leave now" Tony tried to pull away towards the bar, put some distance between them both, even a solid object like the bar. But Loki made a disapproving noise, one you may make to a naughty child "ah, ah ahh Stark" his image faded and he reappeared in Tony's path. Tony bumped into the other, he had started to call in defense, one of his hands now was wearing the suit. "Stark" Loki began sounding mockingly surprised "I mean you no harm" he held up his hands "I mean unless you want to be hurt, whatever your into" there was that flash of mischief in the God's eyes, that cheeky smile, Tony wanted to punch him and kiss him all at at he same time. Is that how people felt about him when he was a egotistical dick? He buried that thought away for a different day. Loki had him pinned against the bar, why was he not attacking him, why was he not raising the glove and blasting him to high hell? The beautiful dark God had him trapped by his hips. He leaned gracefully forward, Tony jumped raising the glove to Loki's neck. "Abit twitchy are we?" the words were whispered into his ear as Loki leaned back now holding his martini glass. He raised his fine brows. "Shall we toast to the God of desire? A night full of ravenous sex apprently." Loki couldn't help but let out a quiet chuckle this time. Tony lowered the glove. He had no good reason to blow Loki to high hell yet plus his hormones were disagreeing with him. Also, his reasoning was probably something more than he fancied a quickee and Tony Stark would listen to his reason before deciding he was wrong and needed destroying.

Loki sipped on his drink watching Tony go through his thought processes. "You think too much" Loki thought out loud to him. "We are very similar you and I. And don't deny it Stark, even you figured it out, that's how you knew where I was that day" he leaned over him again making Tony hold his breath. He moved back and passed the mortal a glass of alcohol. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Tony was back to making quips at the situation again. "I think you succeeded in that on your own Stark" Tony downed the drink without even tasting it, it could have been anything or spiked but at this point and with his state of mind it was probably the easy way out. Loki was grinding his hips against the other now which nearly made Tony spit his drink out. "Let's get down to business shall we? " Tony came out with trying to change the conversation towards why Loki was there but realised his mistake in words "I mean real business not sexy busi... Oh god" Loki bucked his hips against the mortal, his hands on the bar either side of the Avenger. His eyes were dark, lust glistening at the surface as he stared into the billionaire's face, his eyes roaming trying to gauge what Tony was thinking about the situation. "You can scream 'my God' all you want if that's what you want to refer to me as, I mean it's partially true" Loki smirked. Their two egos were butting heads, neither was going to break down first and give into primal urges. "Last time I checked you lost to the Avengers and aren't ruling this world, so you are not my God" Stark shot back with a sarcastic smile back. Loki growled this time his anger rising as he pressed into the other man. His mouth found Tony Stark's neck, he nibbled and sucked aggressively there taking his anger out a different way. Tony seemed taken back by how he reacted and automatically lolled his head to the side, his eyes falling closed. "I was originally here Anthony as I can't get you out of my head, you and your stupid big head. I felt a connection that day in the tower. I know you did too." he made his way from neck to face, his lips hovering above the other's. "With your amazing mind and myself we could rule anywhere Stark. I could offer you the technology of the whole galaxy, anything your heart desires Anthony. You can't protect this pathetic world without gaining more knowledge and more power." they both gave in, they once again experienced a fiesty kiss, this time both knew who was involved. Hands grappled at each other's necks and hair fighting to have the control. "You've got all the power and knowledge of this planet, and it is not enough. I've seen things Stark. I have come to you as I know you would listen, understand." It was all Tony's fears said out loud. He wanted to protect Earth and he had the money, brains and technology but it still wasn't enough. Those things he fought that night, there was more, there was other places, more enemies, stronger and more advanced than his planet. Wait, he wasn't having a panic attack... He looked at Loki who in Starks absence in his thoughts had proceeded to remove his own upper layer of clothing and was working his way under Tony's waistband. Wait not only was he thinking clearly, he had a... He involuntary let out a moan his head fell back as he felt himself turn to butter in the god of mischief's magical hands, and magical they were. In all his experienced sexual encounters had he never had anyone touch him like that, pace perfect, a rogue thumb jumping to dance over the sensitive tip whenever it reached the top again. Oh god he wasn't going to last like this. Tony Stark let out a laugh, it was so ironic that it was this man and his army that caused him all his mental grief and now had cured his anxiety and erectile dysfunction. It may not be permanent but at this very moment he felt more alive than he had done in a while. Loki snapped a questioning glare at him for laughing. "I don't see the humour in this situation Stark" Purred the pale God who suddenly without warning slipped a finger inside him and pushed into an area that made Tony immediately cum and fall to putty in his hands. Cum squirted onto Loki's stomach blending into the creamy skin there. "I wasn't laughing at you. And that was a cheap move" Tony wagged his finger at him in a mocking telling off. Loki was in full flow now, he hadn't cum yet and he was still in full pursuit for the ragged breathing man. "Kneel before me" Loki demanded his hands slithering his own fastenings open. Woah, no way was Tony Stark going to act a submissive for nobody, two dominant males having sex was not a good combination. Tony gave a half smile. "Really? I thought you said you knew me better than that?" Loki opened his mouth to retort back probably some kind of insult or annoyance but before he could Tony used his glove to propel Loki back onto the sofa. Damn, he still looked beautiful and was holding his own, not dishevelled. Sat opened legged draped on the sofa like a relaxed king, it annoyed Tony a little that Loki was keeping his composure so much, he himself was a sex fuelled, sweaty, heavy breathing, mess of a man. That was it. Tony was making it his mission to have this God like man trembling before him, break his calm composure. It must have shown on his face as Loki eyed him suspiciously, his brows lifted in question. "Bit late for second thoughts. Don't think you have it in you to please one such as myself?" that git, he knew exactly how to motivate him to carry on and as much as Tony didn't want it to rile him up, it did. Tony dropped to his knees and ran his hands up the man's thighs, he made slow deliberate work of it, painstakingly slow. He was kind of disappointed that when he removed Loki's manhood to reveal something that he couldn't even take the mick out of, he really was not a mortal man, everything was literally perfect. He took him in his mouth, again teasing, using his hands aswell as his smart mouth. Loki grabbed Tony by the hair to make him look up into his face "you're much more agreeable this way, when you can't talk" Tony mumbled something against him before suddenly taking a generous amount into his throat and making Loki swear, this time his hand curled into the other man's hair for a different reason. Exactly how Tony wanted him, his head had fallen back, his mouth falling open with moans he was obviously trying to hold back. The tug on his hair was getting tighter as he sped up pace, in Tony's eyes this meant he was winning. Fingernails dug into his scalp as Loki let out a noise that made a stirring begin in Stark again. Tony swallowed the other's load, no point making a mess, he hated after sex clean up. He gave the sensitive tip a lick of his tongue which made Loki buck his hips. Was this guy still ready to go again? Tony was beginning to wonder if he could keep up, not that he would voice or show that. Mid thought he was grabbed into a gentle french kiss this time "good boy Iron Man" he whispered in between the twisting of tongues. Tony was practically climbing up on top of him following Loki's lead as he kept moving backwards away from the kiss. He ended up straddling the slender man. Loki ran a hand down his chest till he reached his goal, he was checking if Tony was ready again and grinned. "I'll give you that, you don't lie Stark, you did promise a night full of sex and your not going to disappoint".  
Loki lowered their trousers. Tony scoffed "your speaking to a billionaire playboy, all night sex was a hobby on the side" until he met Peppa.. A flash of guilt shot through him like the lightening outside. But he didn't have time to dwell because the mischievous man was already lubing and loosening him up. "Do you think your up for handling a go.." Loki didn't get to finish his cocky sentence as Tony already lowered onto him. Loki let out a primal growl and bit into his neck "by the gods you are a rebellious, insolent, mortal" which Tony could only reply with "I aim to please" Loki shook his head, rolling his eyes at the witty man, he was right Tony was much more agreeable with his mouth full. They both moved and fought for control, first with Tony on top, then Loki pushed him onto the floor with him on top. They ended up rolling over and over each trying to out do the other until they both were sweaty messes cumming in sync. Tony stared at the hot mess underneath him, both grinning like mad men. What now? That was the question. He didn't have time to consider where this would all lead after as Loki fucked him again. This time Tony Stark let the other take control, his sleep deprived body was letting him down. He laid there admiring Loki's milky skin that clashed with the dark silky hair. He watched as his lean muscles flexed as he moved, his movements feline, graceful but powerful. Their mouths clashed one final time. They ended and Loki rolled away, his hand laid on Tony's stomach, still touching but removing temptation from himself otherwise he probably would end up killing Stark. Loki chuckled to himself, how ironic that he now wasn't wanting to kill Stark. That would be an akward one for the Avengers to explain how he died.  
Loki sat up suddenly, his eyes took on the look of typical angry Loki once again not the fiesty cheeky Loki he had found rather attractive a moment ago. "Think on my offer Anthony Stark. Maybe this could be offered aswell" he waved his hand over his body as he began to stand. Tony propped himself up on his elbows panic suddenly striking him that Loki was about to leave, he couldn't leave he was starting to feel normal again. He didn't want the anxiety and sexless life to reappear. Loki didn't bother with the labours of getting dressed, he waved his hand over his body once again and his clothes covered his body. Tony noticed his eyes kept darting towards the stairway, that glare was focused there, not at him. He looked like he wanted to say more...  
"Tony! What are you doing?" Peppa's voice gasped from nearby. Tony's eyes went wide. Shit. He whipped his head around but Loki had gone, any trace of him gone well except.. He realised this was going to be hard to explain. He was laid bare on the floor, sweat covered, cum splattering his stomach, though he knew it wasn't just his own. Marks probably covered his body which hopefully she wouldn't question. She eyed up the alcohol, empty bottle of Jack Daniel's, glasses that probably held more alcohol not long ago. She was fuming. "I don't even want to know" she threw her hands up into the air giving up on him and left the room.  
Tony pulled his pajamas back on. "Peppa please I can explain" could he? He hated himself even more. He didn't try follow her to the kitchen, he smelt of sweat and sex. If it wasn't for that he would have thought he had dreamt it. "She's deserves better Stark, think on my offer" the whisper sent a shudder down his spine. God he needed a cold shower.


End file.
